


Keith Genuary Day 24: James Griffin

by sunshinehime



Series: Keith's Gen-Uary Event 2019 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Carnival, Developing Friendships, Festivals, Gen, James - Freeform, Post Season 8, Pre-Epilogue, Rivalry, keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Lance intervenes. Keith and Griffin compete against each other and maybe become sort-of friends. And the two get played by Rizavi.





	Keith Genuary Day 24: James Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> Getting these two to talk is like pulling teeth, but luckily our boy Lance is here to save the day. And hey look, the two idiots can actually get along pretty nicely.

About a year after the final battle with Honerva, after Allura’s noble sacrifice to save all of reality, there is a grand celebration. A week long festival with food, entertainment, and games from all over the world. One that is also suspiciously modeled after the Clear Day Festival the Paladins and Atlas crew attended before.

The former Paladins (minus Shiro, who is spending time with both Curtis and Adam) and the MFE Squadron are clustered together in one big awkward group, not wanting to part each other’s company amidst the thick crowd.

On their way to a roller-coaster that Lance and Rizavi insist they ride (to the horror of Hunk and mild interest of everyone else), the group is drawn to a few of the many game and entertainment booths.

Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro were honestly shocked that Lance was even up to attend since he’s been understandably melancholy after the events of Voltron’s last battle. They all were deeply affected, but Lance was arguably the most impacted -- with the exception of Coran.

As such, they’ve been willing to humor him with nearly any of his inane requests, a sentiment shared by the MFE pilots as well. Unfortunately, Lance is well aware of this fact and fully taking advantage of his newfound “power” over them.

Lance has so far gotten Hunk to try out the Ring the Bell game -- and win it handily -- so he can have an excuse to ogle Hunk’s flexing biceps. He then convinces both Pidge and Leifsdottir to absolutely embarrass the competition in a math-based quiz game.

Lance, Griffin, and Kinkade also compete in a real sharpshooting competition with live ammo and proper targets, (“So a certain  _someone_  who cheated with fake guns before can’t cheat now.” “ _Oh my god_  are you  _still_  on that Ryan, just admit you lost.”), and Lance and Rizavi race to the top in an indoor rock climbing course (they both tie).

Now it seems he has his sights set on both Keith and Griffin, as he comes between them and rests an arm on each of their shoulders. “So I couldn’t help but notice that you two had a rivalry going on. Hello fellow rival, by the way.”

“Lance, we’re not rivals.”

“Seriously McClain, we’re far past that.”

Lance waves them both off. “You don’t have to play coy with me. Being the amazing friend I am I’ve devised a plan to help you guys become as good as friends as me and Mullet here--”

“A decision I regret everyday.” Griffin snickers and Lance elbows Keith in the ribs. “Anyway, let’s hurry up and play some games. I want to see you two bond for once.” He drags them toward a Ring Toss booth and purchases them three rings each before sauntering off to Hunk’s side.

Griffin and Keith both look at each other, then sigh. Keith is about to tell both Griffin and the booth attendant to forget about it, when he spots one of the top prizes. A large and very cute stuffed octopus. He bites back a dumb grin, recalling that infamous clip from Rizavi and Kinkade’s “documentary,” and an equally stupid idea forms in his head. Lance must really be rubbing off on him.

Griffin has his own arms crossed, rings held in one hand. “Since McClain went through all the trouble of buying our games for us, we might as well try it out.” he dangles a ring around his finger and spins it, a daring grin on his face. “Unless you’re worried I’ll beat you Kogane.”

A smirk forms on Keith’s own face. “In your dreams Griffin.”

Griffin ends up going first and nails the first ring toss but completely flubs the next two when he misjudges the distance between pegs. He clicks his teeth in disappointment but still accepts the small teddy bear prize, clearly wanting to dispute the validity of the game but having enough restraint not to mess with someone’s livelihood.

“Guess I’m next then. Can’t do much worse than you.” And to Griffin’s extreme annoyance he rings all three with little effort. “It’s just like knife throwing,” and Griffin rolls his eyes, refusing to give Keith the satisfaction of eye contact.

Keith takes this opportunity to claim his prize from the booth attendant and plops the toy on Griffin’s shoulder. Griffin turns his head only to see giant blue eyes, a bright pink face, and tentacles and his face erupts in a deep red blush.

“It likes you,” and Keith breaks down into laughter, hands on his knees.

“ _Really_  Keith?”

Keith manages to sober up after an actual minute of hysterics, gasping for air as he does. “You’re still holding it though.” And points to the stuffed toy tucked under his arm, the same arm also clutching his small bear.

Griffin sucks his teeth. “Well it’s...it’s cute after all. No sense in taking out my anger on it, just because you’re an asshole.”

Keith snorts in response, spotting Rizavi at the Water Gun game by sheer coincidence. “Think I just found our next match up James,” and gestures to it, Griffin following his hand to the booth. “Sounds good to me.” A pause. “Wait, when did you start using my first name?”

“Since you called me by mine when you freaked out earlier.”

“I did  _not_  freak out. But fine, that’s fair enough I suppose. You’re still an asshole though.”

“Gee thanks.”

* * *

Rizavi is finishing off another round of the game when the duo sit down and pay for one match each. She turns and smirks at the men. “You here to challenge the champion?” And blows fake smoke from her water gun for dramatic effect.

Griffin carefully tucks his plushes in the seat next to him, getting coos from Rizavi and a snort from Keith. He then grips his own gun and aims it at the board filled with tiny horses, Keith following suit. “I’m here to beat Keith actually, but your loss is a good consolation prize too.” He ignores the “keep telling yourself that” from Keith.

“Well, I’ve got a secret weapon up my sleeve.” And she winks at the booth attendant, who blushes a pretty shade of pink. This doesn’t escape Griffin’s notice but he dismisses it as simple flirting, and he’s too focused on Rizavi to see Keith’s look of dawning realization.

* * *

Keith glares holes at the water gun, as if it were its fault he couldn’t get the water anywhere close to the small hole. Griffin was completely on the money and by all rights should have won, except Rizavi somehow pulled through in first, despite her barely getting any water in herself.

He’s sorely tempted to call out the attendant, who not so subtly slips Rizavi her number as she passes her a giant rabbit, but bites his tongue. He wouldn’t stoop so low as to yell at someone over a silly game.

There were more important matters to focus on anyway and he turns to the still brooding Keith. “What was that?” Did you aim with your eyes closed?”

Keith crosses his arms and huffs. “What- _whatever_! It’s not like it matters, we wouldn’t have won anyway.”

Griffin raises an eyebrow at that. “What makes you so sure?” Keith huffs and shakes his head. “You mean you didn’t notice?” At his confusion, he elaborates. “Rizavi set us up. She was flirting with the attendant to rig the game.”

Both of his eyebrows are raised now and he sputters a bit, looking in disbelief at Rizavi’s retreating back, only now noticing that she’s holding three giant stuffed animals. “But-she, how did she -- how did  _you_  know?” Griffin finally settles on a question. Not his first choice but he’ll take it.

“Because Adam did the same thing when I was a kid. Got me a giant stuffed hippo and a huge dog for Shiro.”

“Wait, Adam? You mean  _Professor West_?”

“Yep. The booth clerk guy practically had hearts in his eyes the whole time. He looked like a kicked puppy once he saw Shiro at the end though.” Keith and Griffin both snicker at the image.

Keith sees one of prizes on display at the booth and a devious idea strikes him. “Now that Rizavi’s gone...best three out of five?”

“You’re on. Just don’t cry when you lose.  _Again_.”

To Keith’s annoyance, he loses the next three rounds against Griffin spectacularly. But he gets the last laugh when he takes advantage of Griffin’s indecision at his next prize and picks out another octopus for him, this one purple.

Despite his loud protests lasting the rest of the night, Griffin still puts all of his stuffed toys on display in his room, the two octopi sitting side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing is what Rizavi and Adam did is directly modeled after what my mom did at an amusement park when me and my younger brother were kids. Same water gun game and everything. And yes, she was absolutely terrible at it yet somehow her horse managed to "win" every time. Even as a kid I couldn't believe the sheer bullshit of how rigged these games are, but I got a free giant stuffed toy so I wasn't complaining lol
> 
> The little prank Keith pulled on Griffin in the beginning is also modeled after my mom's weird sense of humor. She really does things like this, and it's oddly endearing.


End file.
